


A Dedicated Hug

by destieldrabblesdaily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, canon!verse, mentions of Yuri on Ice and Viktor Nikiforov x Katsuki Yuuri (in case that bothers you)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9166600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destieldrabblesdaily/pseuds/destieldrabblesdaily
Summary: In which Dean Winchester watches that show about ice skating because Charlie keeps bugging him about it, and Cas tags along.—“Oh look, they kissed. I was right after all, Dean.”“Jesus, Cas! That wasn’t a kiss, it was just a very dedicated hug, they were hugging!”





	

Admittedly, the only reason Dean Winchester started watching that random anime that included ice skating, was because Charlie Bradbury -the sister he never wanted, but totally adored-, kept endlessly bugging him about it. Claiming that it had changed her life, or whatever. Begging Dean to watch it too so that they could geek out over it together, because she needed a buddy to fangirl with, _doh._

It wasn’t Dean’s usual genre at all, but on a rainy Sunday afternoon when the bunker was quiet and boredom took over, he gave in and decided to give it a try. If only to make his friend happy, or to see what the fuss was all about.

He made himself comfortable on his bed, balancing his laptop on his legs, clicking on the first episode, rather skeptical when a cheesy song started playing as the intro began.

“What the-?” He sputtered to himself, but kept watching anyway.

Twenty minutes later, he understood, kinda. The show was strangely addictive. There was some humor, the main character was easy to relate to, and at some point Dean had a brief flashback to how he’d felt that one time when Gabriel let him believe that he was meeting his idol Doctor Sexy. Not to mention the other side of it all; the constant fear to fail or never being enough for anyone or anything.

He was about to eagerly click episode two, when a gentle knock on his door interrupted him, and Castiel walked in without waiting for a reply.

“Heya, Cas!” Dean greeted amiably, not bothered by it in the slightest; the personal space between them had gone out of the window altogether now that Cas was living in the bunker too. “Joining team bored?” He added, already scooting over to make room for the angel.

“So it would seem.” Castiel nodded, giving Dean an almost-smile as he sat down on the edge of the bed, taking off his shoes. “Or perhaps I just like spending time with you.”

Dean ducked his head to hide his blush as Cas made himself at home on Dean’s bed, right there beside Dean, their shoulders firmly pressed together.

“What are we watching?” Castiel asked as Dean clicked ‘play’.

Dean chuckled, glancing sideways at his friend. “Apparently something that Charlie’s going crazy over, you’ll probably earn bonus points with her when you casually mention that you’ve watched it, too.”

There was unmistakable recognition in the blue eyes that gazed back at Dean, as if something was clicking in Castiel’s brain. “Ah, I see, it’s the ice skating show, isn’t it? She’s been pushing me about it for quite some time now, but I never got around to watching it.” He admitted, his tone fond.

“Yeah, that’s the one.” Dean huffed a laugh, because of-freaking-course Charlie would throw her obsessions at literally everyone she knew.

Either way, they watched, and watched. Not saying much, but both agreeing that it was good enough to keep watching. It was in the middle of episode six that Castiel made a sudden remark, catching Dean off guard.

“Dean, I think the Russian man and the Japanese man have feelings for each other.”

Dean all but choked on his own tongue, because what on earth was Cas talking about?

He told the angel just that. “What the hell, Cas? They’re close friends? Can’t two dudes be on good terms with each other these days without everyone thinking there’s something  going on between them?”

When he peeked at Cas, Castiel was frowning in what looked to be confusion, but didn’t respond.

Shrugging it off, Dean pressed play again.

They made it to the end of episode seven, and Dean froze in place as Cas shared another thought.

“Oh look, they kissed. I was right after all, Dean.”

“Jesus, Cas! That wasn’t a kiss, it was just a very dedicated hug, they were _hugging._ ”

He’d blurted out the defense without thinking, but deep down he wasn’t all that sure anymore. Because what was all that talk about love? Besides, that Viktor guy _was_ pretty touchy-feely; if previously Dean had thought that Cas had personal space issues, this guy would take the cake for sure. But wasn’t that merely a Russian thing? Having never properly met anyone from Russia, Dean had to accept that he didn’t know enough about cultural differences to be a good judge here.

They kept watching, Dean’s shoulders a bit more tense, even though Castiel seemed perfectly calm and at ease.

It was Dean who felt his heart throb in the middle of episode ten when rings were exchanged. He’d seen enough shows and movies to realize that the setting was a romantic one; that was no friendship ring. When he discreetly turned his head to see Castiel’s reaction, there was no denying that the angel looked tremendously pleased with himself. Dean resisted the urge to groan out loud. That stupid know-it-all.

They both remained quiet during the final two episodes, and Dean gruffly ignored how his eyes were stinging when not one but two figures gracefully danced on the ice near the very end.

When the screen turned black, he swallowed the lump in his throat. He carefully set the laptop aside, then shifted to face Cas. Castiel was already observing him, patient as always, waiting for his reaction. Dean’s heart fluttered at how close they still were.

“Gotta give it to Charlie… That was… that was not bad.” He mumbled eventually, offering Cas a tentative smile.

Castiel smiled back without missing a beat. “Yes… That was very interesting.”

“Yeah…” Dean agreed again. And that was when his brain to mouth filter decided to bail on him. “That Yuuri dude is hella lucky, huh?”

Dean chewed his bottom lip, silently cursing himself, but he didn’t break his eye contact with Cas, trapped by the intensity of Cas’ stare. He could feel Castiel’s warm breath on his face; they were _that_ close.

“I’d say that he is.” Castiel replied nonchalantly, the smile on his face never wavering. “But if you ask me, Viktor is lucky, too.”

And that was it. Dean couldn’t possibly be reading this wrong, could he? He’d just been too blind to see it at first, but it was definitely there, and it was definitely not just Dean. In hindsight, Cas might have been dropping anvil sized hints, actually.

Carefully, experimentally, Dean bumped his nose against Castiel’s, letting one of his hands cup Castiel’s jaw. Cas’ eyes fluttered, long lashes brushing his cheekbones, but he didn’t object.

Their first kiss was everything that Dean had expected, and better. Considering the many times that he’d thought about feeling those lips on his, none of it could beat reality. They kissed and kissed, until they ended up in a position where Cas had pressed Dean back against the mattress, their hands intertwined, Castiel staring down at Dean in mild surprise when they broke the kiss to catch their breath.

All Dean could do was grin like an idiot, and Cas’ expression soon mirrored Dean’s.

“So…” Castiel murmured as Dean gazed up at him in wonder, scolding himself for not doing this sooner. “If you don’t mind me asking, was that a _kiss_? Or a _dedicated hug_?”

Dean glared daggers at Cas as he grabbed both Castiel’s wrists to flips them over, pinning that know-it-all angel to the mattress instead, determined to kiss that feigned innocence off of his face without mercy.

~

Later that night, Dean texted Charlie.

_'Guess you weren’t wrong after all, that ice skating stuff that you’re into kinda changed my life.’_

**Author's Note:**

> For more Destiel stories, go to destieldrabblesdaily.tumblr.com


End file.
